Talk:Craft wand/Archive 1
__TOC__ Bone wands What's a bone wand? -- Austicke 14:46, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) * To get a bone wand, you have to use your craft skill on a large bone (This will cost you about 10 gold pieces). If your Craft Weapon skill is 5 or higher, you will find a large bone each time you kill a skeleton. To make a wand, you just cast a spell on that bone wand. -- Olivenmann 15:41, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) Potency of wands created (Moved from article page.) Will the spell affects provided by the wands be as potent as they would be if the buffs/attacks were received directly from the 40 level caster? Or will the power of the resulting wand be limited in caster level? For example, if a 40 level cleric creates an "extended" (per extend spell feat) Divine Favour wand, will the affect last 80 rounds (1 round per level multiplied by a factor of two per extend spell feat), and will the affect be as difficult to dispel (or resist in the event it is an offensive spell wand)? Thanks Bangolot * It appears that the wands are limited in strength and by spell. For example, I cannot make a Divine Favor wand at all. Also, my level 21 Cleric creates a wand of Shield of Faith. The wand displays a spell level of 5 while the spell should have been cast as a level 21 Cleric. When using the SoF wand, the AC provided is only 2 (as if cast as a level 2 Cleric) while if I cast the spell itself on me, the AC provided is 5 , as it should be for a level 18+ Cleric.. this feat sucks! -- January 2007 * The way BioWare implemented wand crafting, the caster level of the wand you craft is independent of your caster level. There was a (slightly spread out) list of resulting caster levels compiled here, in case anyone wants to merge that data into NWNWiki. --The Krit 21:04, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Why the smurfing? how come you can only make wands lvl 4 and below? The balance is supposed to be the XP cost anywaysRoninOni 10:31, 19 September 2006 (PDT) * That's the way it is in D&D.--Countess Terra 07:44, 20 September 2006 (PDT) :* Although in D&D you can also craft staves. -- April 18, 2010 List of wand-able spells? It would be really helpful if someone were willing to add a note to each description whether or not a given spell is able to go into a wand, scroll, or potion, then a comprehensive list created under each appropriate feat. So, all spells available for wands in a huge list here, all spells available as potions under the Brew Potion feat, and all spells available as a scroll under the Scribe Scroll feat. Anyone willing to undertake such a task? :D -- July 2007 * Bump. Does anyone know WHERE the list of craftable wands would reside? Which 2da file has that content? Bromium 07:19, 10 August 2007 (PDT) * des_crft_spells.2da, and it looks like a heck of a ride. If you want help, pick a feat and I'll see to the other. As for Scribe Scroll, only epic spells aren't supported, so listing those would be a waste of time (a note about epic spells being unscribable should be more than enough). A complete level 0-4 spell table adapted from the .2da could also be an idea. Snoteye 06:52, 12 August 2007 (PDT) (Link updated. --The Krit 02:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC)) * The general guideline seems to be that only non-hostile spells can go into potions, only spells that can target others can go onto wands, and all spells except war cry can be scribed. Naturally, there are exceptions. I think the chart here is accurate as to what can and what cannot be brewed and crafted. (The levels listed there are not as accurate, since they are based on a system that allows the caster level of the end product to vary based on your caster level.) --The Krit 21:05, 5 September 2007 (UTC) * Here the list of spell you cannot wand : ::Divine power, Elemental swarn, Globe of invulnerability, Greater stoneskin, Greater spell mantle, Holy aura, Lesser spell mantle, Minor globe of invulnerability, Ethereal visage, Nature balance, Polymorph self, Premonition, Shadow shield, Shapechange, Spell mantle, Tensers transformation, Time stop, Unholy aura, Energy buffer, War cry, Legend lore, Divine favor, True strike, Entropic shield, One with the land, Camouflage, Earthquake, Aura of glory, Wounding whispers, Etherealness, Dirge, Magic fang, Greater magic fang, Expeditious retreat, Battletide, Mestils acid sheath :, add a note? ILKAY 16:57, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Cost table A discussion concerning the addition of a table listing crafting costs can be found here. Equations added the specific equations. Mysticjester 17:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * Yo, Mj! The Spell Level in the equation should be Innate Level so as not to confuse it with the spell level of the character's spell book. It's important when classes hold different levels for the identical spell and especially when the Innate level is lower than any of the class spell levels, for example a Bard casting level 6 Ice Storm on wand will be successful because the Innate level is 4 and the related costs will be calculated from that. :Using the Innate level, the equations seems to prove almost perfectly in in-game testing. The only exception(s) are the Cantrips which all have an Innate level of 0 (zero) which means no matter what CL, the product will always be 0. The way to make the equation work 100% of the time is to make a special caveat about an Innate Level of "0" always to be counted as "1" when using the formula. :An example: :Acid Splash, Innate Level 0 crafting costs would be CL*IL*30 = 1*0*30 = 0 XP, CL*IL*750 = 1*0*750 = 0 GP (too cheap to believe, eh?) :Acid Splash, Innate Level 1 crafting costs would be CL*IL*30 = 1*1*30 = 0 30 XP, CL*IL*750 = 1*1*750 = 750 GP :edit: corrected typo :There is a similar cantrip anomaly with scribing scrolls and brewing potions that we should keep in mind.--Iconclast 01:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :* agreed on all accounts. i was waiting for tk to verify the equations but he's done so. feel free to make the changes. Mysticjester 04:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::* Well, if you want true verification, I'd call them "formulas" instead of "equations". :) Whatever you call them, I moved them out of the feat description primarily because I think they were interrupting the flow of the article (and secondarily because they are not in the in-game description). I didn't like the way the example calculations were looking even after the move, so I took them out for now. I think they might fit better if they were part of an introductory paragraph for the table of caster levels and costs, though. We'll see. --The Krit 12:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::* That makes good sense to me, TK, and was impressed similarly by the uncomfortable flow. On a personal note, whenever it appears to me that an article page may need changes, I will start a discussion of the comments/proposals on the associated Talk page. Hopefully, one of the admins (or other wiki veterans) will evaluate the suggestion in a timely fashion and then either make the appropriate modification to the article or continue the discussion until a firm consensus has been reached. Of course, I'm neurotic, so that's possibly a minority view. ;) --Iconclast 14:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::* The Wikipedia advice is be bold in editing articles (but not too bold). The basic idea is that if you know how to improve an article, you should. If you know how to improve an article but the change might become an edit war or just be poorly received by others, use the talk page (possibly in addition to an edit to demonstrate your change). If you think an article could be improved but don't know how, mention something on the talk page. ::::: If you want to stick to the talk pages, you can, but that can be a lengthy process at times. There is a time for consensus-building, and there's a time for action. Not that I always know the difference, but I do take both approaches at different times. --The Krit 19:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Inaccurate range restriction The statement in the Notes "Spells with a range of "personal" cannot be used to craft a wand." is incorrect. Actually, within Innate Level range 0 thru 4, many spells with Range: personal can be crafted. Among them: Balagarn's iron horn, Clairaudience/clairvoyance, Death armor, Elemental shield and several others. Whether the statement should be struck completely or perhaps reworded in some way that reflects the true dynamics in gameplay is problematic.--Iconclast 17:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) * I'm removing it completely, as it has another implication that personal spells cannot target an item like a bone wand (which is wrong). So long as the inventory is open you can use personal spells to target items. WhiZard 17:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) * Oh right. That's been demoted from "working theory" to "best hypothesis". The personal range does cover almost all of the spells listed as blocked from wand crafting before that note was added (see old version), but it also covers a good number of spells that can be crafted. I'm still undecided on whether I think the craftable personal spells were overlooked or if there is some other criteria in play. In any event, right, getting rid of that part was a good move. And maybe the table of crafting costs will negate the need for any such characterization. --The Krit 19:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Group learning the ropes of wandcraft... and sneaky UMD The topic about which classes can use the "dual-purpose" crafted wands came up while playing a MP game where my PC had become the "designated" crafter for the group (lucky me!). A cleric w/o a stoneskin domain tried to use an arcane Stoneskin wand that was crafted by my wizard and was able to buff the party with it. So the usage rules I had quoted (i.e. divine vs. arcane) got thrown back in my face until we found out we were not playing with a pure cleric, but rather one who had smuggled in a few levels of rogue with a resultant UMD skill high enough to allow casting with the arcane wand. Not directly related to the actual crafting per se, but still helpful to know the custom wands created by magical crafting still followed the standard UMD guidelines. So, our new rule for dummies is "UMD is blind to casting discipline". Probably should be obvious to a group like this that plays so often, but unfortunately, it's another case of the blind leading the deaf :) --Iconclast 01:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * Correct, it is only with the hardcore scroll usage limitation where the classes you have make any significance beyond the standard UMD bar (thus preventing a cleric/shadowdancer from using divine scrolls unless that spell is memorized). Otherwise, with any other item, it is just passing the UMD bar for the item in question. WhiZard 02:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * You should have turned around and thrown the UMD rules into the face of the cleric. (Who takes UMD without realizing they can use restricted items?) Your "new rule for dummies" is not new -- it is part of the definition of UMD. I think it would be rather 'un'helpful to specifically point out that crafted wands follow the rules of the game, since there are people who overthink things. Those people are likely to see such a point being made and start to wonder which items do not follow the rules. --The Krit 00:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :* True. Our debate was whether a crafted wand was treated just like any other restricted item. And the cleric in question was a convict who was supposed to be sticking to a pure build like the rest of us. So much for the honor system and playing without a DM. ;) Question: when a wand is crafted, is there a ResRef or tag of some sort created along with it to identify it in the game and if so how would the identity be procured? (I poked around with the toolset to no avail trying to hunt them down. Am guessing it's in the save file or character file somewhere but don't know how to open/read either. NWN Explorer perhaps???) --Iconclast 03:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::* You don't need a DM to police class choices -- the last person to log in gets to see the classes of all the other players. As for identifying a crafted wand, ResRefs are not created with items; items are created from ResRefs. The ResRef from which crafted wands are created is x2_it_pcwand, and that happens to also be the tag of the resulting item (under the standard system). An item with that tag is likely to be a crafted wand, but strictly speaking there is no guarantee of that. --The Krit 20:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC)